Taiyo Kumogakure
by Karasumaru.666
Summary: Summary: Menghilang dari perang Dunia Shinobi keempat. Uzumaki Naruto, terserap Kamui dan terlempar kedimesi lain. Gak pinter bikin sumary langsung baca ja. warnig; mainstrim,oc. strong naru,dabel naru. bikin sakit mata.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi: Masashi Kishimoto. **

" **Taiyo Kumogakure "**

**-5-5-5-5-5-5-**

**Pair: Naruto. U x Anko. M**

**Rating :T-M**

**Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual. Strong Naru.**

**999999**

**99999**

**999**

**Sumarry: Meningalkan perang akibat kesalahan jutsu. Naruto Uzumaki kembali memulai debutnya di dunia elemental sebagai shinobi dari Desa petir, Kumogakure.**

" **GLORIA"**

**-5-5-5-5-5-5**

**5-5-5-5-**

**-5-5-5**

**5-5**

**5**

**Chapter 1: H ayai{ Awal}**

Sunyi dan tenang.

Suasana damai malam mengihiasi sebuah pemukiman/Desa yang terletak di antara dua dinding-dinding curam yang saling berseberangan. Hembusan angin membuat pohon-pohon nampak seperti menari dengan dahan yang bergerak aktif melampai kesegala arah mengikuti irama udara berhembus, lampu-lampu berkilau aneka warna menarik yang berasal dari setiap bangunan atau tiang-tiang tinggi yang ada di Desa tersebut semakin menambah indahnya malam di bawah naungan langit gelap salah satu Desa terkuat di Negara Api.

Srak,,,srak,,

Ketenangan yang beberapa saat lalu mendominasi sekitar Desa sedikit terusik dengan adanya suara-suara gesekan dua benda yang saling bertemu. Beberapa sosok bayangan bergerak lincah melompat dari satu atap rumah penduduk ke tempat lainya dengan sangat mudah, seakan jarak yang mereka tempuh tak lebih dari beberapa langkah.

Sosok-sosok yang awalnya hanya berupa bayangan hitam mulai menunjukan wujudnya ketika tubuh mereka tersorot oleh terangnya lampu-lampu neon yang terpasang rapi di setiap sisi jalan setapak di tenga desa. Keseluruhan dari sosok bayangan itu memiliki tubuh tegap khas orang dewasa, mengenakan sebuah pakaian berwarna hitam, masing-masin dari sosok itu memiliki sebuah tanto yang tersemat gagah di belakang pungung. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga mengunakan pelindung tangan terbuat dari logam dan yang menonjol adalah sebuah topeng berbagai fariasai yang nagkring disetiap wajah sosok –sosok tersebut, menyembunyikan dengan rapat wajah yang mereka miliki.

" Bagaimana?" salah satu sosok hitam yang mengunakan topeng wajah Singa bersuara. Suara nya terdengar berat, menandakan bahwa ia seorang pria dewasa.

" Defisi satu beberapa saat lalu melapor, telah di temukan tubuh seorang remaja tergeletak pingsan di tempat sumber ledakan Chakra yang tadi sempat kita rasakan, Taicho." Sosok lain bertopeng Harimau berwarna putih ikut bersuara setelah sebelumnya menganguk pada sosok bertopeng Singa di depanya.

Sosok yang di panggil Taicho oleh si Harimau, diam. Ekspresinya tak terbaca akibat keberadaan topeng Singa yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya." Dog!". Tubuh kekar nya bergerak kesamping. Mata coklatnya memandang sosok lain bertopeng Anjing yang memang sejak awal berada disana. Merasa nick name nya di panggil, sosok bertopeng Anjing maju selangkah. Kepalanya sedikit mendongkrak agar bisa menatap langsung wajah bertopeng sang Taicho." Berikan informasi ini pada Raikage-sama,, Secepatnya!"

Si Anjing menganguk, kemudian melesat cepat kearah sebuah bangunan paling besar dan tinggi di tengah desa, langkahnya begitu ringan seakan-akan tubuhnya terbuat dari sehelai bulu yang mampu melayang jauh jika tertiup angin, dalam hitungan Detik sosok itu telah hilang dari pandangan. Melihat perintahnya telah di patuhi, sang Taicho bertopeng Singa kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kearah dua sosok berpakaian mirip seperti dirinya, di depanya.

"Dimana anak itu?"

" Di Rumah Sakit!"

Si Singa mengangukan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak merasa tergangu dengan sosok bertopeng Harimau yang menjawab dengan singkat tanpa mengandung sedikit pun keformalan." Kalian berdua, Ikut dengan ku!" Tanpa menunggu respon dua orang di depanya, sang Taicho langsung melesat ketas, hal yang sama di lakukan oleh dua sosok yang bersetatus sebagai bawahan.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Seongok tubuh terbaring terlentang di atas sebuah kasur berbalut seprei putih. Sosok itu sedikit mengeliat ketika sang pemilik mulai menemukan kembali kesadaranya. Kelopak mata mulai mengerjam pelan, berusaha menemukan kembali fokusnya.

" Engg!". Naruto mengangkat tanganya sebatas wajah untuk menutupi matanya yang merasa tergangu dengan terangnya cahaya lampu yang memang berada tepat diatas tempat tidur yang saat ini ia tempati.

"Dimana aku?". Sosok pemuda berusia sekitar lima belas tahun ini perlahan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada besi pembatas ranjang yang ada di belakang pungung ketika merasakan rasa lelah dengan cepat mengerogoti tubuhnya. Masih dengan gerakan sedikit malas khas orang linglung, pemuda itu kemudian menunduk dengan kedua tangan mencengkram kepalanya yang berbalut surai Kuning secerah mentari pagi.

"Bau ini?". Kepalanya kembali mendongrak dengan hidung mengendus-endus mirip seekor kucing, kedua matanya menyapu sekeliling dengan tajam, mencari informasi sedetail mungkin mengenai tempat di mana tubuhnya berada sekarang. Bau menyengat obat-obatan sedikit membuat pikiran pemuda pirang itu mengambil kesimpulan, namun itu sepertinya bagi pemuda pirang itu apa yang ia dapatkan dari idra penciumanya masih kurang, karena hanya dengan bau ia tak akan dapat menyimpulakan dengan keakuratan sempurna. Pandanganya ia edarkan dan menagkap sebuah pintu besi tertutup rapat di ujung ruangan, sebuah lemari putih penuh botol juga ada disana, sebuah tirai biru di sebelah kanan ranjang tempatnya berada dan ada juga jendela di sisi kanan yang anehnya tertutup oleh jeruji-jeruji besi yang terlihat permanen.

"Rumah sakit kah?" Naruto mengelang, kepalanya ia patahkan kekiri dan kekanan beberapa kali ketika merasakan rasa pegal di sekitar daerah leher." Tapi kenapa seperti penjara begini!" Gumam sosok itu dengan suara parau.

Merasa kurang puas dengan informasi yang ia peroleh, Naruto dengan kasar menyibak selimut putih yang sejak awal menutupi tubuhnya, membiarkan begitu saja kain panjang itu terongok dilantai dingin ruangan. Dengan perlahan kedua kaki pemuda itu menuruni ranjang, badanya bergetar pelan ketika telapak kakinya untuk pertama kali menyentuh lantai dingin dibawahnya. Rasa dingin menusuk yang sampai keubun-ubun ia hiraukan, hanya hal sekecil ini tak akan membuat sang Uzumaki yang terkenal akan tekat bajanya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, informasi. Setelah mengatasi sengatan sensasi dingin sesaat yang seakan menusuk telapak kaki pemuda itu mulai menegakan tubuhnya, menampakan seutuhnya penampilan dan rupa sseorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Tubuh tegap yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 165 cm, kulit tan berbalut pakaian serba putih dan surai pirang lumayang panjang. Dengan perlahan sosok itu berjalan menuju pintu besi yang tadi sempat ia lihat. Iris only kelam miliknya menajam waspada mengantisipasi akan adanya kejutan-kejutan lain diruangan mirip rumah sakit dan penjara tersebut.

Brak,,,,

Tubuh Naruto berjengit kaget, jantungnya seakan mau melompat keluar dari tubuh seketika itu juga, langkah kakinya terhenti sebelum kemudia melompat mundur merapat pada tembok diujung ruangan,ketika tanpa di duga dan di sangka pintu yang awalnya berdiri kokok sebagi akses masuk dan keluar ruangan serba putih itu terjeblak terbuka dengan keras. Sesosok laki-laki tua berbadan kekar yang merupakan pelaku pendobrakan melangkah santai. Wajahnya yang tak menampakan ekspresi apapun menandakan kalau pria tua itu tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun dengan aksinya yang nyaris menjatuhkan jantung orang lain yang ketika itu berada dibalik pintu malang tersebut.

Iris kelam Naruto melotot selebar-lebarnya ketika mengenali betul siapa sosok pria tua di depanya. Sebagai tamu di rumah orang lain, ia harusnya tak melakukan itu{memelototi} pada tuan Rumah, namun untuk saat ini ia tak begitu perduli ketika sebuah fakta pasti meresap masuk kedalam otaknya. Sosok di depanya, adalah salah satu Shinobi terkuat dari Desa Kumo yang setahu Naruto telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam, ia bahkan pernah bertarung dengan orang tua yang merupakan Raikage ketiga dari desa berbatu itu dalam perang Dunia keempat ketika sosok itu di bangkitkan kembali oleh Kabuto dengan Edo Tensei. Jadi ini adalah sesuatau yang mustahil bagi Naruto ketika melihat Raikage ketiga berdiri layaknya manusia hidup di depanya.

' Edo Tensei kah?'. Masih berusaha tenang, Naruto terus memperhatikan fisik laki-laki kekar di depanya.' Bukan! Tubuhnya tidak ada retakan dan matanya juga berwarna coklat bukan kuning'. Opsi bahwa sang Raikage yang saat ini masih melagkah mendekatinya adalah mayat hidup segera Naruto eyahkan begitu tak mendapati tanda-tanda jutsu Original Nindaime Hokage tengah aktif.' Genjutsu? Bukan ini bukan genjutsu, aliran Chakraku masih normal kok'. Naruto mendongkrakkan kepalanya, seketika itu juga pandanganya beradu langsung dengan coklat madu sang Raikage.' Jika buka Edo Tensei dan Genjutsu berarti dia,,,h-hantu!'

Raikage menatap heran kelakuan bocah pirang di depanya, awalnya pemuda itu menatapnya mulai dari ujung kaki hinga ubun-ubun dengan pandangan menyelidik, detik berikutnya tubuh bocah itu bergetar dan tanpa ada angin maupun hujan sosok itu kemudian mengigil, sebegitu takutnya kah ia pada dirinya. Ia sadar kalau dirinya cukup terkenal di seluruh negara Elemental sebagai sosok yang Kuat dan kejam, jadi tak heran jika menemukan seseorang mengkerut takut ketika bertatap wajah denganya. Tapi, ketika melihat ekspresi wajah dan gerak tubuh pemuda yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, pemimpin Kumogakure yang satu ini cukup yakin kalau pemuda itu bukanlah takut akan kekuatanya ataupun setatusnya, melainkan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak yakini.

" Woe, bocah!"

Suara mengelegar Raikage ketiga dari Kumo semakin menambah serangan mental batin sang bocah Uzumaki. Jika tadi hanya badanya yang bergetar, sekarang ia sudah meringkuk di pojok ruangan dekat kaki ranjang. Mata sekelam malamnya berkaca-kaca, mulutnya terus nyrocos tanpa henti. Setidaknya Raikage menagkap kata.'hantu, Zetan dan jangan makan aku' dari beberapa gumaman-gumaman pemuda pirang itu.

Alis sang Raikage berkedut, sekarang ia tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu takut pada dirinya. Apa wajahnya begitu pucat menakutkan hingga membuat bocah pirang itu berasumsi kalau ia adalah mahluk gaib. Memang, saat ini kondisi tubuhnya sedang dalam keadaan kurang prima, tapi tetap saja wajahnya sama sekali tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan hantu bukan? Sial, dari sekian banyak julukanya, kenapa bocah itu malah menakutinya hanya karena wajahnya dan bukan karena kekuatan atau kharismanya!.

" HWAAAAA,,,AMPUN!"

Naruto memaksakan pita suara yang ia miliki untuk berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Badanya dengan cepat melesat kesisi lain ruangan dengan melewati bawah tempat tidur saat sang Raikage sudah berjarak kurang lebih satu meter di depanya. Bocah pirang itu terduduk lemas, entah mengapa segala kekuatan dan jutsu yang ia miliki seakan hilang dari ingatan begitu berurusan dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya berbau gaib.

' Bocah semprol'

Brakkk,,,

Dengan sekali hempasan, ranjang satu-satunya di dalam ruang perawatan itu hancur berkeping-keping setelah satu tangan sang Raikage menghempaskanya ke arah dinding dengan gerakan lemah namun bertenaga.

Keganasan sang Raikage semakin membuat getaran di tubuh sang Uzumaki semakin menjadi. Pemuda itu kini bahkan sudah mulai mencakar-cakar lantai yang ia pijak demi melampiaska rasa takutnya.

' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tattebayo!' Setetes air mata sudah keluar dari kedua iris kelam Naruto, pikiranya sepenuhnya di isi oleh rasa takut dan binggun. Seingatnya, ia beberapa saat yang lalu masih berada di medan perang dengan kedua rekan setimnya dan Kaguya. Naruto masih ingat betul kejadian itu, dimana ia tengah membuat sebuah pintu dimensi dari mata Sharingan milik Kakashi-sensei dan Uchiha Obito yang baru saja di donorkan padanya saat kedua orang itu akan menemui ajal.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, bukanya tadi ia berniat untuk menyerap jutsu gabungan Bijjudama berbalut api Amaterasu milik Sasuke kedalam dunia Kamui untuk ketiga kalinya, sebelum akhirnya akan ia keluarkan lagi tepat di belakang Kaguya, dimana tempat itu merupakan titik buta dari Byakugan sang Dewi kelinci. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berada disini?.

" Sapa sebenarnya kau, Gaki?". Raikage terus melangkah, matanya menyipit tajam begitu mendapati mata pemuda di depanya menatap kosong dirinya, seakan-akan sosok Asing itu tak mendengar ucapanya.

"..."

Masih diam, Terlalu Asik dengan pikiranya sendiri sampai-sampai suara sang pemimpin Desa Kumo seakan tak menyentuh indra pendengaranya. Segala Asumsi, masih terus berseliweran saling tumpuk didalam otak berkapasitas kecil milik putra tunggal pasangan Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, tak menyadari diamnya dirinya telah membuat sosok tinggi kekar di depanya jengkel karena merasa tak dihargai, sesuatau hal sederhana namun berakibat fatal.

Kilatan-kilatan listrik tercipta di tangan sang Raikage ketiga yang sudah mengepal dengan sangat kuat, giginya saling bergemletuk. Diabaikan bukan gayanya, ia adalah pemimpin Desa bergelar Raikage, orang terkuat dan paling berkuasa di Desa, setiap orang tahu itu, dan kenapa Bocah pirang didepanya masih berani-beraninya tak membalas ucapanya. Dia pikir siapa dia, anak Rajah kah, anak Daimyo kah, atau mungkin anak Dewa, persetan dengan semua itu. saat ini, pemuda pirang yang belum ia ketahui namanya berada di Desanya, wilayah kekuasaanya, jadi sah-sah saja bukan kalau ia memberi sedikit hukuman pada bocah tak sopan itu?.

Slap,,,

DUARRRRRRR...

Satu terjangan tinju sang Raikage berhasil melubangi tembok tempat dimana kepala Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu berada. Dengan Nafas tersengal dan mata membelalak, Naruto menatap pungung lebar sang Raikage ketiga yang saat ini tengah membungkuk di ujung Ruangan, kilat listrik berwarna kuning emas kadang masih memercik dari tubuh sang Raikage, menandakan kalau sang pemilik mulai menonaktifkan Justunya.

' Gila,, telat sedikit saja mati aku' Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah, entah mengapa kerongkonganya terasa kering saat ini. Mata sekelam malam yang awalnya memancarkan ketakutan kini menajam ketika tubuh tua sosok dewasa didepanya dengan kasar menarik tangnya yang tersangkut di lubang yang dibuat sendiri. Saat tangan kekar itu berhasil lepas, tembok putih itu langsung runtuh seperti kaca yang baru saja berbenturan dengan batu dengan keras, kondisi memprihatinkan susunan batu bata itu seakan memberitahukan pada pemirsa, seberapa kuat dan berbahanya-nya pukulan seorang pria bergelar Raikage.

Untuk sesaat pupil Raikage membelalak, ia tak menyangka pemuda yang ia angap tidak mempunyai kesopanan bisa mengelak dari kecepatanya. Meski ia tak mengunakan kemampuan berlari penuhnya, namun sang Raikage yakin bahwa kecepatanya barusan hanya bisa di hindari oleh Shinobi sekelas Joonin keatas, itupun belum tentu. Meliat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sosok itu menunduk dan berlari kebelakangnya melalu bawah lenganya dengan gesit sudah cukup bagi pemimpin Desa Kumo untuk mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah warga sipil, melainkan seorang Shinobi.

Masih dengan postur santai Raikage membalik badanya. Begitu mendapati pemuda pirang di depanya telah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung sang Raikage langsung mengaktifkan kembali armor petirnya, membuat tubuh kekar berbalut jubah pitih yang ia kenakan terselimuti percikan listrik bertegangan tinggi berwarna kuning.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya, Gaki?"

Naruto semakin waspada ketika mendapati nada menuntut dari pria dewasa yang beberapa waktu lalu berniat memecahkan kepalanya." Dimana aku sekarang?" Bukanya menjawab, Naruto malah berbalik bertanya.

Raikage mengeram, wajah tuanya berkerut menandakan bahwa sosok itu semekin kesal dengan kelakuan si bocah." Jawab pertanyaanku,,dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan".

Naruto diam, mulai menimbang-ninbang apakah ia akan menuruti atau tidak kemauan sosok yang ia kenal sebagai pemimpin desa Kumo generasi ketiga. Saat ini ia mendapati jalan buntu. Naruto tak mengerti situasi dan keadaanya saat ini, jangankan situasi Dirinya sekarang berada pun dia sendiri tidak tahu. Ini bukan Genjutsu, tapi kenapa Orang yang seharusnya sudah mati bisa berada di depanya, apa kah ini mimpi atah hanya bayangan saja?. Benar-benar deh,, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada dirinya.

" Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, apakah Jii-san mau memberitahukan ku, dimana aku berada sekarang?". Naruto sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya, berharap bisa terdengar lebih bersahabat di telinga Raikage ketiga. Selain mengubah nada bicaranya, Naruto juga mulai melepas kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Alis Raikage menukik turun ketika mendengar pemuda pirang didepanya memangilnya 'Jii-san'. Apa aku setua itu'. Raikege mengelengkan kepalanya dalam batin, memilih tak mempermasalahkan pangilan barunya. Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah mengetahui identitas dan tujuan sosok itu.

" Kau berada di Kumogakure, salah satu Desa ninja terkuat di negara Hi. Dan aku adalah pemimpin disini."Layaknya seorang Raja, Raikage menyilangkan tanganya didada, kepalanya mendongkrak, terlihat benar bahwa sosok itu begitu bangga dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Naruto menganguk.' Sudah kuduga'. Informasi ini sesuai dengan apa yang berada di kepalanya, mengingat disina ada Raikage yang mengunakan baju kebesaranya. Dari awal lebih tepatnya, setelah merangkak melewati kolong tempat tidur Naruto sudah berasumsi kalau ia sekarang berada di Desa ninja tempat sang konteiner Gyuuki dan Ninbi di lahirkan, namun karena kurangya bukti ia menelan kembali hasil pemikiranya itu. Dan sekarang, kesimpulan itu ternyata benar serta semakin diperkuat oleh jawaban Raikage.

' Mengingat ini bukan Genjutsu ataupun Jutsu aneh lainya, ada kemungkinan kalau sekarang berada di dunia Kamui atau-"

" Apakan hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, Gaki?"

Naruto tersentak, mendongkrak dan memandang wajah tegas sang pemimpin Desa yang masih mempertahankan pose kerenya." Tunggu, ada satu hal yang ingin aku pastikan!" mendapati sosok itu hanya diam, mebuat Naruto beragapan bahwa Raikage mengabulkan permintaanya." Tahun berapa sekarang?"

",,,"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, binggung dengan kelakuan sang Raikage yang bukanya menjawab pertanyaanya dengan lisan malah mengerak-gerakakan kepalanya kekanan, membuat Naruto semakin binggung." Apa?"

Raigake menahan diri untuk tidak mengeram atau menghadiahi wajah polos bocah di depanya dengan tinju. Apa bocah itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kode sederhana yang ia berikan. Melihat mata hitam remaja tangung di depanya yang mengkilat polos membuat sang Raikage semakin yakin kalau bocah itu memang tidak mengerti alias, Bodoh." Lihat disamping mu"

Naruo mengangguk. Lehernya ia putar kesamping hingga pandanganya menagkap secarik kertas berwarna putih dengan berbagai gambar angka tercetak disana.

"5 Mei tahun XXXX.". Naruto terdiam, satu tanganya ia angkat untuk mngelus dagunya. Melihat tahun pada kalender yang nyatel didinding ruangan itu membuat Otak sang Uzumaki perlahan mulai berputar ketika merasa mendapati sesuatu yang jangal berada disana." 5 Mei XXXX, hemmm". Sepertinya memang ada yang jangal, sesuatu yang seakan terhapus oleh otaknya.

Sudah satu menit Raikage masih terdiam, melihat bocah pirang didepanya tengah menatap tajam benda mati didepanya seakan-akan kertas ber angka itu menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat penting.' Ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

" 5 Mei XXXX,,,berarti enam tahun sebelum perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat pecah.?" Naruto menganguk-angukan kepalanya. Belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Kesunyian tiba-tiba menyerang, suara angin malam terdengar keras dimasing-masing inrda pendengar dua orang berbeda Usia di dalam ruangan serba putih itu melalui lubang yang tadi sempat Raikage buat, matinya tanya jawab keduanya juga semakin membuat sepi ruang persegi bedekorasi warna putih polos tersebut. Naruto tengah sibuk mengolah data yang baru saja memasuki otaknya sedangkan sang Raikage menunggu reaksi dari pemuda pirang yang sampai saat ini menyampingi dirinya.

"UAPAAAAAA" Ludah muncrat dari bibir sang Uzumaki ketika pazel-pazel data telah tersusun rapi dalam otaknya. Pria berusia lanjut namun masih memiliki tubuh tegap tak jauh darinya sampai di buat berjengit begitu mendapati suara cempreng yang tak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali menghambur kedalam telinganya tanpa ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

" Ada apa, Gaki?" tanpa sadar sang Raikage ikut-ikutan binggung ketika mendapati tamu tak diundangnya dalam gerakan kilat telah kembali membalik badanya. Mendapati wajah pucat dan rahang mengantung bocah pirang itu semakin menambang kebingungan sang pemimpin Kumo.

Naruto menatap Pria kekar di depanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan kulit tanya tiba-tiba memucat. Ekspersi menyedihkan nangkring diwajah Naruto ketika sebuah fakta baru mengisi otaknya. Sekarang ia paham kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan Raikage ketika yang masih hidup. Berbagai macam pertanyaan yang awalnya begitu sulit ia terjemahkan saat ini begitu gampang terselesaikan hanya karena sebuah kalender, layaknya sebuah gembok bertemu kunci, tanpa usaha berarti akan sangat mudah terbuka.

Rasa Geram, bingung dan penasaran karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari bocah pirang itu membuat sang Raikage murka. Dia memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati pemuda pirang didepanya yang masih saja memasang tampang mengenaskan, setelah sampai di depan tubuh kaku Naruto, dengan gerakan brutal tanpa tahu keadaan. Kedua tangan miliknya mencengkram pundak Naruto dan langsung saja mengoncangnya, hingga mampu membuat tubuh pemuda berperawakan tegap itu bergerak hebat.

"SEBENARNYA ADA APA, GAKI.!"

Naruto sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresinya meskipun teriakan dan ludah sang pemimpin Kumo telah singah di wajahnya. Ia bahan seakan tak merasakan kalau cengkraman kuat Raikage ketiga telah menghasilkan bunyi 'gletuk' di pundaknya.

"A-aku,,,"

"APA?" Raikage menghentika goncanganya dan menunduk untuk mendengar lebih jelas suara kecil remaja yang masih berada di dalam gengamanya.

"A-aku,,,,"

"APA?"

Naruto akhirnya mendongkrak. Sekarang Raikage semakin di buat bingung dengan tingkah tamunya. Pasalnya ia mendapati mata hitam itu kini telah di banjiri air mata dalam jumlah banyak, sangat banyak.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS,,HARAM BAGI SEORANG SHINOBI MENITIKAN AIR MATA! MESKIPUN HANYA SETETES!"

" Hik,,HUWAAAAAAA,,,,,"

"APA-APAAN KAU INI?" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Raikage menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjengkang kebelakang saat pemuda cengeng didepanya secara mendadak menubruknya, mendekap kuat tubuhnya dengan disertai tangis mengelegar.

"AKU MAU PULANGG,,,HWAAAA!"

"TBC"

AN: hoy mina! Ketemu lagi dengan autorkuang inspirasi yang satu ini. Meskipun anime Naruto dah tamat, buka berarti segala ide gw mati. Gw datengin lagi fick baru nih,, semoga bisa sedikit menghibur kalian yang pada galau hehehehehe,,,,,

Sedikit penjelasan.

Disini fict ni Naruto terdampar ke dimensi lain, kejadianya terjadi akibat tubuhnya tersedot oleh jutsu kamui abito yang ada dimata barunya.{ Sharingan Obito ada pada Naruto!}.

Naruto terdampat bukan dikonoha melainkan di Kumo.

Fisik Naruto sama kaya ketika ia baru pulang kekonoha setelah pelatihan dengan Jiraya,{ Cuma entar pakaianya akan gw ganti}

Masalah apakah Naruto punya biju pa gak, akan gw bahas Nanti.

Disini juga ada Naruto versi dimensi ni yang hidup di konoha.

Raikage ketiga masih hidup.

Naruto akan menjadi Shinobi Kumo.

Segini dulu infonya, kalo masih ada yang binggung, tanyain aja lewat Review atau yang lainya.

Berikan pendapat, saran atau bahkan Flame anda jika cerita ini begitu menyakitkan mata kalian.

Cukup sekian dari gw.

Karasumaru.666, MABORRRRRRRRR!

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi: Masashi Kishimoto. **

" **Taiyo Kumogakure "**

**-5-5-5-5-5-5-**

**Pair: Naruto. U x Anko. M**

**Rating :T-M**

**Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual. Strong Naru.**

**999999**

**99999**

**999**

**Sumarry: Meningalkan perang akibat kesalahan jutsu. Naruto Uzumaki kembali memulai debutnya di dunia elemental sebagai shinobi dari Desa petir, Kumogakure.**

" **GLORIA"**

**-5-5-5-5-5-5**

**5-5-5-5-**

**-5-5-5**

**Chapter 2: Opushon?**.

**Dua hari kemudia.**

Lembab dan gelap, masih sama seperti terakhir kali Naruto kemari. Dengan langkah pasti pemuda pirang itu melangkah maju dalam kegelapan temaram menuju sebuah sel yang sudah terbuka di ujung lorong. Decap kecil yang tercipta dari sandal bertemu air terdengar mengema setiap kali kaki jenjang itu melangkah.

Alis Naruto terangkat, ia gulirkan Iris only milik mantan sensei dan musuhnya kepenjuru ruangan untuk mencari penghuni tempat dia berada sekarang, tapi setelah sekian lama, penglihatanya tak kunjung juga mendapati sosok besar berbulu orange bermat merah besar di sana.

"Oeee,,,KURAMA?!" Naruto berteriak keras sambil berjalan semaki mendekati pagar-pagar raksasa didepanya.

Trang...

Dengan kencang kaki pemuda itu menghantam salah satu jeruji, menimbulkan suara berdenging keras yang cukup mengangu pendengaran. Alis Naruto semakin menukik tajam kebawah ketika menunggu sekian lama namun tak juga ada respon dari penghuni lorong yang sebenarnya berada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"KURAMA, KELUAR KAU!~"

Trang,,,tranggg,,trang,,,

Aneh sekali, biasanya sang rubah selalu muncul ketika Naruto melakukan hal ini. Kurama paling tidak suka jika ada keributan mendadak di tempat tinggalnya, karena menurut Rubah berekor sembilan itu, suara keras bisa mengangu istirahan tenagnya yang berharga.

" Kemana dia?" Naruto mengelus dagunya dan berfikir." Apa mungkin Kurama tertinggal di pertempuran ya?" Naruto mengeleng cepat. Ia tahu, jika Kurama sudah tidak ada di dalam tubuhnya, ia pasti sudah mati sekarang, karena seorang Jinchuriki yang kehilangan bijju sama dengan kehilangan nyawa. Disini dia belum mati, berarti Kurama masih ada di dalam tubuhnya, tapi,,dimana rubah itu?

" HOIIIII~ BOLA BULU!~ DIMANA KA—?"

"**Berisik gaki!"**

Secara reflek Naruto menajamkan pandanganya dan berhenti berteriak saat sebuah suara serak dan berat tiba-tiba memotong suaranya dari sudut ruangan di balik jeruji mirip penjara.

" Kurama?"

"**Ya"**

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Melangkah pelan melewati jeruji yang sudah ada di dalam tubuhnya ketika ia baru saja dilahirkan.

"Benarkah itu kau?"

"**Cih"**

Tidak ada jawaban kecuaili decikan jengkel.

"Apa yang kau laku- KENAPA TUBUHMU HEH?"

Teriakan histeris pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali mengema hampir diseluruh ruangan ketika sang pemilik melihat dengan jelas akan apa yang terjadi dengan partnerya.

Dengan mata melotot, Naruto menatap sang Bujju terkuat yang saat ini balas menatapnya dengan mata merah darah berpupil fetikal khas nya. Mulut sang Jinchurki mangap-mangap mirip ikan lohan terlempar dari air dan mendarat ditanah, ketika melihat tampilan baru Rubah yang menurut mitos merupakan Bijju terkuat di antara kesembilan Bijju lainya.

Bertubuh sebesar gunung, bergigi runcing, mata merah yang sangat mengerikan. Itulah yang bisa di ingat oleh Naruto jika ditanya mengeni wujud Kyuubi. Tapi sekarang?

Apa-apaan ini, lihatlah bagaimana mengemaskanya mahluk yang mengaku sebagai Kurama, alias sang Kyuubi no Youkai. Tubuh nya kecil, tak lebih besar dan tinggi dari Akamaru milik Kiba, matanya bulat mengemaskan dan ekor-ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan saling bahu membahu melingkari tubuh kecil berwarna orange itu. Satu kata yang bisa Naruto jelaskan untuk mengambarkan sosok di depanya yang masih meringkuk di pojok, Mengemaskan.

" **Berisik"** Sang Rubah menatap bocah pirang di depanya dengan iris rubynya yang mengkilap jengkel. Kyuubi mulai berdiri, menyingkirkan ekor-ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan itu kebelakang tubuh, membiarkan benda itu melambai sesuka hati. Dengan langkah pelan sang Youkai terkuat melangkah mendekati anak manusia yang sudah ia terima sebagi parner, dengan mengunakan kaki-kaki kecil dan pendeknya.

" K-kurama? A-apa apaan ini?"

Kurama mendengus, menghentika langkahnya tepat didepan si pirang. Naruto berjongkok di depan Kyuubi, memilih mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang partner.

"**Cih,, mana aku tahu"** Kurama bersimpuh di atas kedua kaki belakanya yang tertekuk.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa kau jadi,,ehem semanis ini" Naruto menjulurkan tanganya untuk menoel hidung hitam Kyuubi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari hidungku!"

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik kembali tanyanya ketika mulut Kyuubi tiba-tiba bergerak cepat kedepan, berniat mengigit tanganya. Mendapati delikan sang parner Naruto nyengir garing.

Jujur, Kurama memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mengapa tubuhnya bisa mengecil seperti ini, terakhir yang ia ingat adalah dia dan titisan Ashura didepanya tengah melakukan penyatuan demi mengalahkan Kaguya yang saat itu sudah terdesak. Ia ingat bagaimana dengan bodohnya, Naruto masuk kedalam dimensi Kamui setelah menyerap Bijuudama berlapis api abadi Klan Uchiha entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Kurama tahu maksud Naruto masuk kedimensi buatan mata Mangekyo Saringan Uchiha, sebelum akhirnya akan muncul kembali di titik buta Byakukan Kaguya dan berniat melakukan serangan akhir pada sang dewi kelinci. Kurama akui, itu rencana yang matang jika mengingat kapasitas otak Uzumaki Naruto yang yaaah,,,bisa dikatakan dangkal.

Semua rencana memang sudah sesuai alur, tapi ada satu kesalahan yang dilupakan dirinya dan bocah Uzumaki. Kesalahan pada dimensi Kamui yang membuat mereka keluar dari jalur setrategi matang Naruto.

" Ne, Kurama?" Naruto kembali menoel mocong si Bijju cibi, membuat Kurama tersadar dari lamunanya.

"**Apa?"** Meski tubuhnya mengecil, Namun tetap saja suaranya besar.

" Ku tahu kenapa kita berada disini?"

"**Entahlah"**

"Ayolah Kurama!" Naruto memajukan wajahnya sambil memasang wajah memelas, dan untuk itu ia mendapat hadiah gratis berupa sabetan ekor sang bijju. Meski bentuknya kecil, tapi rasanya tetap mantap.

"**Geerrrr,,, jangan memasang tampang menjijikan itu dihadapanku, gaki."** Kurama mengeram.

" Ck,,kau menjengkelkan" Bibir Naruto mengerucut, tanganya bersedekap. Mode ngambek.

" **Hah~"** Kurama menghela nafas, membuat kabut keluar dari kedua lubang di hidung kecilnya**." Sepertinya ada kesalahan pada Kamui hingga bisa membuat kita terdampar di sini!"**

"Maksudmu?" Uzumaki muda itu kembali menatap mata merah Kurama dengan serius. Otaknya berusaha mencari jawaban tentang masalah yang baru saja di katakan sosok Rubah orange berekor sembilan.

" **Kau ingat berapa kali kau menyerap jutsu-jutsu level tinggi kedalam Kamui?"**

"Tidak, tapi kurasa cukup banyak"

Kurama menganguk, membenarkan**." Kurasa terjadi robekan pada salah satu dinding dimensi, sehingga melempar kita sampai kemari."**

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, merasa kurang yakin dengan pendapat sang partner. Setahu Naruto, dimensi Kamui adalah dunia hampa yang tidak terbatas, kuat dan bisa beregenerasi sendiri jika mengalami kerusakan, jadi ia agak ragu kalau terjadi robekan atau lubang pada dunia hampa tersebut." Mana mungkin!"

Kyuubi melirik kearah wajah sang Uzumaki**." Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"**

Naruto mengela nafas{ lagi}. Kepalanya menunduk dengan tangan menyanga dagu. Mata hitam kelamnya memandang langsung Ruby Kyuubi." Dimensi Kamui itu tak terbatas, sangat kuat dan hebat. Saking kuatnya, Kamui bahkan bisa menyimpan tubuh besar para bijju dan selain itu, kata Obito, dimensi kamui itu emmmm,,,aku lupa, tapi katanya sangat hebat."

Kyuubi mendengus meremehkan, mengasilkan kernyitan heran di wajah Naruto.

Manusia, kenapa mereka selalu membangakan apa yang bisa mereka buat, melebih-lebihkan seakan sesuatu itu sempurna. Sekuat-kuatnya apapun yang manusia buat pasti suatu saat akan hancur juga. Juubi yang konon katanya sangat kuat hingga bisa meghancurkan dunia dengan mudah pun pada kenyataanya bisa di segel oleh Rikudo Sanin. Meski manusia bisa menciptakan benda yang kuat, tapi tuhan lebih dari mampu mengunguli ciptaanya. Juubi kuat, tapi masih bisa dikalahkan. Satu kepastian, di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

" **Kau bodoh!"**

Ctak

Perempatan tercipta di pelipis Naruto, satu kenyataan Untuk Uzumaki Naruto tentang Kyuubi, seperti apapun wujudnya, lidahnya masih saja tajam, sangat tidak sesuai dengan tampangnya sekarang.

"AP-"

"**(Didunia ini, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.) Apa kau lupah dengan kata-katamu sendiri."** Kata Kurama dengan nada sinis. Naruto diam seakan suaranya tersangkut ditengorokan, protes yang ingin di layangkan telah di tekan telak oleh sang partner.

" **Kamui, jutsu yang diciptakan oleh manusia. Setiap ciptaan tidak ada yang sempurna, barang secuil pun pasti memiliki kekurangan."** Kyuubi menajamkan tatapanya, berusaha terlihat seserius mungkin di hadapan Naruto, karena yang akan ia katakan bukan lagi omongkosong belaka seperti teriakan atau cacian seperti biasanya.

" **Dengar gaki, Kamui mungkin memang jutsu yang hebat seperti apa yang kau katakan, tapi jika aku tidak salah ingat, jutsu itu sudah di gunakan olehmu untuk menyerap serangan-serangan mematikan Kaguya. Selain itu juga, kau beberapa kali menyerap Bijjudama berbalut Amaterasu. Kau tahu apa yang membuat api hitam itu sangat ditakuti?"**

Tak ada lagi tampang bodoh atau lucu diwajah Naruto, yang ada hanya gurat keseriusan yang membuat Kyuubi seakan-akan merasa berhadapan dengan Yondaime Hokage, ayah bocah didepanya. Naruto memegang dagunya, otak yang ia miliki Naruto paksa sekeras mungkin untuk mencari informasi yang bisa saja terselip dikumpulan file disudut pikiranya.

' Apa yang kau lakukan Ero-Sannin?'

' Menyegel, apa lagi!' Jiraya yang saat itu mengengem gulungan kertas putih menjawab pertanyaan pemuda 13 tahun di belakangnya yang nyaris saja tertangkap oleh dua orang anggota Akatsuki beberapa saat yang lalu.

' Heh? kenapa disegel? Tinggal siram air dari mulut kodokmu saja kan bisa untuk mematikanya?'

Setelah memastikan pekerjaanya selesai, Jiraya segera membalik badanya, berjalan santai mendekati muridnya' Dengar Naruto, Api hitam Klan Uchiha tidak bisa dipadamkan hanya dengan air maupun tanah seperti api-api biasa. Api Hitam atau Amaterasu hanya akan padam setelah tujuh hari tujuh malam, atau di padamkan oleh penguna Mangekyo Sharingan, kau paham?' Melihat anak didiknya menganguk, Jiraya tersenyum kemudian nyengir.' Ayo kita kebawah, disana ada pemandian campuran lho khukhukhu'

" Api abadi yang tidak akan padam meski di siram dengan air sekalipun!" Naruto bergumam, mengingat kembali momenya bersama dengan Jiraya ketika mereka berada di penginapan, momen dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia mengenal Akatsuki,

Kyuubi menganguk begitu mendengar gumaman Naruto. Meski suara bocah itu terdengar kecil, tapi ruangan yang sepi senyap membuat telingga sensitif Kurama bisa dengan jelas mendengar cicitan Naruto.**" Benar, mengingat itu, besar kemungkinan masih ada beberapa api hitam yang tercecer di dalam dimensi Kamui ketika kau menyerapnya. Api yang tertingal bisa saja tidak langsung mati dan malah membakar dinding-dinding Kamui sehingga menciptakan lubang dimensi baru yang terhubung kemari!"**

"Hah,,,sial~" Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kedua kaki yang bersila." Jika apa yang kau katakan ternyata benar, apa aku harus merobek dinding Kamui agar bisa kembali ke medan perang. Aku,,," Naruto menunduk, perasaanya tidak enak ketika tau ia meningalkan rekan-rekanya yang kini tengah berjuang hidup-mati melawan Kaguya tanpa dirinya. Padahal mereka begitu bergantung pada nya." Khawatir."

Ingin sekali rasanya Kurama mengelus kepala berbalut surai kuning partnernya, namun egonya yang terlalu tinggi tak mengijinkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak**." Jangan bodoh, Gaki! Meski kau merobek sebanyak apapun dinding dimensi Kamui, belum tentu juga kita akan terlempar kembali ketempat Kaguya, salah-salah kita malah terlempar lagi entah kedimensi mana!?. Ingat gaki! dunia ini tak hanya satu atau dua dimensi saja, melainkan banyak, tak terhitung."**

"Gahhh" Naruto mencengkram surai kuningnya dengan frustasi." Jadi, apa yang harus klakukan? Aku tak mungkin berdiam diri disini terus ketika disana, teman-teman tengah mati-matian melawan Kaguya!"

"**,,,"**

Kurama diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mengingat betapa setianya Naruto menjunjung tinggi tali persaudaraan selama ini, dia yakin akan sangat mustahil menyuruh bocah pirang itu tetap tenang di saat keadaan genting seperti sekarang. Andai dia tahu ada cara untuk mengembalikan keduanya, ia pasti akan langsung memberi tahukan pada partnernya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia bukanlah Tuhan yang mengerti segalanya, ia hanya mahluk kuat yang masih mempunyai batas. Ada kalanya seekor Kyuubi no Youkai pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti sebelumnya.

" **Naruto ak—"**

" Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu?"

"**Gerrrr"** Kurama mengeram ketika Naruto sekali lagi memotong kata-katanya, ia baru saja akan kembali mengeplak kepala pemuda Uzumaki itu andai saja tak melihat gulir putus asa di balik Only kelam yang dulu sempat mengendalikanya. Kyuubi tahu benar Naruto sengaja mengalihkan penbicaraan mereka, dan ia dengan senang hati akan menyambut semua itu. Membicarakan hal tak pasti seperti barusan bukanya membuat tenang malah akan semakin terdengar menyedihkan**." Entahlah, mungkin hukum keseimbangan dimensi!"**

" Apa?"

"**Didimendi ini pasti ada Kyuubi lain, demi menjaga keseimbangan dimensi, kekuatanku lenyap dan hanya menyisakan kesadaranku saja"** Kurama menjawab santai, seakan hal yang harusnya menghebohkan itu tak begitu mengangu untuk dirinya.

"A-apa?" Mata Naruto membulat, sama sekali tak menyangka jika perpindahan dimensi ini akan memiliki efek samping yang sebegitu hebatnya, terlebih lagi efek ini hanya menimpa partnernya." Jadi itu bukan Henge?"

Kurama mengankat bahunya acuh**." Yah begitulah, tapi aku merasa chakraku semakin naik setiap saat. Meski peningkatanya lambat namun aku yakin dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun kedepan, chakraku akan kembali normal."**

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega" Kurasa kita memang harus menetap disini untuk beberapa tahun, tak mungkin kan kalu kita kembali dengan keadaan mu yang seperti sekarang." Naruto menunjuk wajah Kurama dengan senyum meremehkan." Bisa di jadikan perkedel aku oleh Kaguya."

"**Gerrr, Kau meremehkan ku hah"** Kurama bangkit, hidungnya kembang kempis.

" **Meski tubuhku mengecil, tapi kalau hanya untuk meledakanmu itu hal yang mudah bagiku.".** Kurama mulai membuka rahangnya dan mennyatukan energi Yang dan Yin untuk membentuk Bijudama. Sepertinya sifat Yandere sang Bijju mulai kambuh.

"Gahh,, Kurama tenang, aku hanya bercanda". Melihat parnernya tidak main-main lagi, Naruto segera bangkit dan melangkah kebelakang sambil tanganya membentuk tanda 'Piss', terhenti karena terhalang batang besi besar yang membatasi ruang gerak Kurama." Ayolah Kurama, jangan main-main!". Keringat dingin mulai mengucur disekujur tubuh Naruto ketika sebuah benda bulat berwarna hitam sebesar kelereng sudah tercipta di antara mulut bertaring sang Rubah orange. Meski ukuranya kecil namun Naruto cukup tahu kerusakan apa yang dapat ditimbulkan Bijjudama mini milik sang parner.

.

" **Bijjudama"**

"GYAAA,,,RUBAH SIALAN!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Gubrak,,,

Empat orang yang saat itu tengah berada di dalam kantor Raikage mengalihkan pandanganya kesudut ruangan, tempat di mana remaja bersurai kuning beberapa saat yang lalu masih duduk diam tidak bergerak, tapi sekarang tengah nungging dengan wajah menempel pada lantai dan bokong menghadap kelangit.

Seorang gadis Remaja yang memiliki surai merah dan kulit berwarna agak gelap melangkah mendekati tubuh Naruto yang masih saja mempertahankan posisi awalnya{nungging}. Gadis yang bernama Karui, salah satu Konoichi berpangkat Genin dari Kumogakure ini menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebelah sang Uzumaki.

" Woe!" . Dengan tidak sopanya. Karui mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dengan menendang-nendang rusuk pemuda itu berkali-kali. Sangat tidak mengambarkan kefeminiman sedikit pun jika melihat tingkahnya yang kasar.

Tak ada pergerakan sedikit pun dari tubuh Naruto meski berkali-kali kaki jenjang Karui menghantam telak tulang rusuk . Karui mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan kelakuan pemuda pirang yang dari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan rekan setimnya dengan Raikage.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah!". Mulai kesal dengan tingkah pemuda tak ia kenal di depanya. Salah satu kaki Karui mulai menginjak sisi badan tubuh Naruto, tanpa menghiraukan rekan dan pemimpinya yang menatap binggung, Karui menjejak tubuh di depanya dengan lumayan kuat, mengakibatkan tubuh Naruto langsung terbalik, memperlihatkan pada semuanya, mata hitam berputar-putar mirip obat nyamuk. Sepertinya efek Bijjudama Kyuubi bukan hanya terasa di alam bawah sadar.

" A-are?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tanah gersang mengisi penadangan kemanapun bola mata bergulir. Batu-batu sebesar Kerbau terongok disekeliling lapangan dengan alas berwarna coklat. Sinar mentari siang tanpa perasaan menyengat seluruh arena seluas lapangan bola secara langsung tanpa alih-alih sedikitpun, ketiadaan pohon besar di tempat itu membuat beberapa pasang mata dapat melihat dengan jelas langit biru cerah dengan sedikit awan bertenger menaunggi mereka.

Naruto berkali-kali mengerak-gerakan begian kerah lehernnya saat sengatan sang raja siang membuat butiran-butiran keringat terus mengalir membasahi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut sebuah kaus berwana putih tanpa lengan. Celana hitam panjang yang ia kenakan atas pemberian Raikage juga mulai tampak basah dan lembek, menandakan bagiaan tubuh dibalik kain hitam itu juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan bagian tubuh atasnya.

Setelah insiden singkat beberapa waktu lalu di kantor Raikage, mereka langsung menuju kemari, tentu setelah sang Uzumaki sadar. Di perjalanan yang tidak begitu jauh, Naruto menagkap akan di adakanya latih tanding atara dirinya dan dua remaja disamping tubuh besar Raikage, rupanya sosok besar berotot itu masih saja penasaran dengan kemampuan pemuda pirang yang bisa menghindar dari serangan kilatnya beberapa malam yang lalu.

Naruto ingat, malam itu, setelah ia di tenagkan oleh Raikage ketiga mengunakan tinju yang nyaris membuat kepalanya masuk kebadan. Naruto mulai menceritakan siapa dirinya, dan bagaimana caranya ia sampai ke pingir desa Kumogakure, tentu saat itu Naruto berbohong, tidak mungkin kan kalau dia berkata kalu ia berasal dari dimensi lain? bukanya percaya, bisa saja Raikage langsung membunuhnya saat itu karena mengangap Naruto mempermainkan kakek tua ayah A.

Ketika Raikage bertanya, Nama. Naruto menjawab seadanya, karena memang saat itu ia tak bisa berpikir dengan begitu logis. Alhasil marga 'Uzumaki' yang ia sandang membuat Raikage sempat tertegun, Namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika Naruto mengatakan pada pemimpin Kumo bahwa ia bukan murni Uzumaki.

Ketika masalah Nama sudah beres. Raikage kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, kali ini apa tujuanya dan asal desanya. Disini wajah Raikage tampak sangat serius. Melihat situasi itu, otak Naruto mulai bisa kebali berfungsi normal. Tidak ingin mendapat tuduhan sebagai penyusup, Naruto mengatakan kalau ia hanya seorang ninja lepas yang tidak memiliki desa, masalah ia sampai ke perbatasan Kumo, karena ia menghindari para Hunternin yang berniat memengal kepalanya untuk di tukar dengan uang.

Mengingat kapasitas Shinobi Kumo yang memiliki jumlah cukup sedikit, Raikage langsung menawarkan perlindungan pada Naruto dengan cara menjadikanya sebagai Shinobi dari Desa Petir. Tawaran yang langsung diterima Naruto dengan beberapa pertimbangan. Dan mulai dari malam itu, resmilah Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Shinobi Kumogakure. Untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, Naruto diberitahukan akan ada beberapa Anbu kumo yang berkeliaran disekitarnya, meyakinkan sang Raikage kalau Naruto memanglah tidak memiliki niat jahat pada desa tercintanya. Dan satu hal lagi, sang Uzumaki harus berjanji akan bersedia menangung hukuman mematikan, kalau-kalau kelak ia terbukti bersalah atau berniat menghianati Kumogakure.

"Omoi! Maju!"

Mendengar perintah dari suara serak dan tegas Raikage, seorang remaja belasan tahun memiliki rambut pendek runcing berwarna putih bermata gelap, meliliki kulit sedikit coklat gelap dan sebuah katana di pungungnya, mengunakan pakaian gelap yang terdiri dari kemeja yang di lengkapi dengan kerudung dan penjaga tangan, perban merah serta pelindung tulang kering khas shinobi Kumo. Pemuda yang selalu menampakan wajah berfikir ini mengangukan kepalanya singkat sebelum kemudia melompat jauh ketengah tanah gersang yang merupakan Training Ground milik Desa Kumo.

" Kau maju!"

Tubuh Naruto berjengit ketika Raikage menatapnya dengan mata melotot galak." H-hai!" sang Uzumaki, ikut melesat jauh dan mendarat beberapa meter di depan Omoi yang saat ini tengah mengelus-elus sisi tajam katana, seolah memastikan bahwa benda itu masih tajam atau tidak.

" ,,jadi?~" Omoe merogoh kantung belakangnya, mengeluarkan satu buah permen lolipop, dengan gerakan malas pemuda bersurai putih itu menghisap benda manis tersebut.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya." Apa?"

" Hah,, sebenarnya aku malas, tapi karena ini perintah Raikage-sama ayo kita,,,MULAI!" Tubuh Omoe melesat kencang kearah Naruto dengan tangan kanan menenteng Katana disisi tubuh, membuat ujung katana bergesekan dengan tanah ketika ia bergerak maju.

"Nani?" Naruto menundukan badanya, membiarkan ayunan katana Omoi melintas begitu saja tepat diatas kepalanya. Dengan cepat dan kuat Naruto langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada guna memblok lutut Omoi yang berniat menghantam dadanya.

Terjangan kuat Omoi membuat tubuh Naruto terlempar cukup jauh kebelakang, meski telah menahanya dengan dua tangan tetap saja efek nyeri masih dapat ia rasakan di sekitar lengan. Omoe kembali melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat, kali ini Uzumaki muda itu sudah memasuki kuda-kudanya, tidak seperti barusan yang belum siap sama sekali.

Trang,,,

Denting logam mengema ketika sisi tajam katana milik Omoi tertahan oleh kunai milik Naruto, pemuda berambut putih runcing itu langsung melompat mundur saat mata hitamnya melihat satu tangan lawanya yang bebas berniat menusukan sebuah kunai lain keperutnya.

Tap,,,

Trangg..

Baru saja mendarat, Omei harus kembali mengangat katanya sebatas leher untuk menahan sabetan pisau hitam Naruto yang menginca lehernya. Iris hitam Omoe beradu sesaat dengan iris sewarna namun lebih kelam milik Naruto. Pemuda Kumo itu menyentakan katananya dengan kuat hingga membuat tubuh Uzumaki muda itu terdorong kebelakang. Dengan gerakan cepat dan luwes, Omoi menunduk dan dengan secepat mungkin menebas katananya horisontal, mengicar kaki jenjang Naruto. tak ingin penopang tubuhnya buntung, Naruto segera melompat keudara, sesuatu yang membuat Omoi menyeringai.

" Habislah dia!" Karui menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dada, matanya coklatnya menatap tajam pertarungan rekan setimya dengan pemuda bersurai kuning yang menyandang gelar Uzumaki. Bibir gadis itu sedikit melengkung, tersenyum tipis ketika mengira akan kembali melihat sang partner menghajar lawanya

" Belum!"

Karui mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Raikage yang kini tengah menyampingi dirinya." Apa maksud Anda?". Karui menatap samping wajah pemimpinya dengan pandangan menuntut. Menurutnya keadaan Naruto saat ini sudah sangat rawan ketika mengingat Omoi pasti akan mengunakan tehniknya, sebuah tehnik yang harus ia aku sangat mematikan dan tak bisa dihindari. Cukup lama satu tim dengan Omoi membuat Karui cukup sering melihat hal ini, sesuatu yang pada akhirnya akan berakhir dengan musuh yang tumbang karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat rekan setimnya mengeluarkan tehnik andalanya diudara.

" Lihat, dan jangan banyak bicara!". Raikage berkata dengan tegas, tak memperdulikan gadis muda di sampingnya yang cemberut. Raikage tahu kecepatan bocah pirang itu lebih dari ini, kegesitanya menghindar tonjokan mautnya malaam itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Naruto sampai saat ini masih belum menunjukan kemampuan penuhnya. Mata coklat sipit pemimpin Kumo menajam, ingin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda pirang yang baru saja ia agkat menjadi salah satu Shinobi Kumo mengelak dari tehnik pedang andalan salah satu Genin sepesialnya.

Masih dalam posisi melayang, Naruto segera melemparkan satu Kunai ditanganya kearah Omoi yang kini dibawahnya." Apa?". Mata Naruto membulat ketika sedetik kemudia bayangan tubuh Omoi lenyap dari pengawasan onlynya. Kepala beriris pirang emas itu berputar kesegalah arah, berusaha mencaritahu keberadaan musuhnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan.

" **Kumo-ryu Mikazukigiri"**

Mata Naruto membulat dan tubuhnya menegang saat bisikan lirih mirip hembusan angin menerpa indra pendengaranya. Kepala pemuda bersurai kuning itu segera mendongrak untuk melihat apa yang ada diatasnya.

Bahaya.

Tepat diatas kepala sang Uzumaki, Omoi menukik dengan kecepatan gila dengan katana beraliran listrik biru memercik. Benar kata Karui, serangan pemuda bersurai putih itu memang tidak dapat dihindari, keadaan Naruto saat ini yang berada di udara semakin membuat pergerakan Naruto terkekang, ia tidak dapat mengelak karena kedua kakinya tidak bisa menemukan pijakan, merapal jutsu pun akan sama saja karena waktunya yang tidak cukup. Tak mendapati celah untuk menghindar maupun menyerang balik lawan, Naruto dengan cepat memejamkan matanya, membuat Omoi menyeringai ketika kembali menemukan lawan yang pasrah ketika tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan spesialnya.

" **Kamui"**

Saat ujung katana mulai menembus perut Naruto, cengiran Omoi semakin melebar. Tapi, ketika tanganya juga ikut menembus, cengiranya musnah, diganti dengan mulut mengangga lebar hingga menyebabkan permen lolipopnya terlepas. Mata hitam pemuda itu melotot, ketika tak merasakan sensasi apapun begitu tubuhnya dengan cepat kilat menembus badan Naruto. Omoi berani bersumpah kalau seranganya mengenai telak sang lawan, tapi entah mengapa, ia juga yakin kalau matanya tak melihat setetes pun darah keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Bummmm,,,,

Debu beterbangan mengitari lahan tandus disekitar tubuh Omoe mendarat. Katana beraliran listrik milik sang Genin spesial menancap dalam ditengah kawah kecil di bawah kaki Omoi berpijak. Masih dengan wajah shoknya, Omoe melihat bilah tajam katana kebangananya, berharap menemukan bukti nyata bahwa ia telah melukai sang lawan. Iris hitam kelamnya bergetar begitu tak menemukan noda apapun di Katana miliknya.

"A-Apa yang t-terjadi?" suara yang biasa terdengar santai dan tenang kini nampak serak. Berbagai pertanyaan masuk kedalam otak jeniusnya tanpa bisa ia jawab tentang cara pemuda pirang diatasnya menghindari dari hujaman kematian tehnik andalanya yang sampai saat ini tak pernah gagal menjatuhkan musuh.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa!"**

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, kepala Omoi mendongkrak keatas ketika bisikan pelan namun entah mengapa mampu membuat bulu kudunya berdiri terdengar ditelinganya.

"ARGGGGGGGG"

Terakhir yang Omoe lihat adalah mata merah berpupil mirip Shurikan tiga kaki yang menatapnya datar, sebelum akhirnya rasa sakit dan sesak seperti tertimpa beban ratusan kilo menghantam pungungnya, mengalihkan pandanganya dengan paksa ke warna coklat tanah lantai Training Ground.

Mata dua orang di pingir Training Ground yang sejak awal menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dengan Omoi membelalak seleber-lebarnya. Dengan jelas keduanya melihat keungulan Omoi yang tinggal satu langkah lagi mengalahkan lawanya, namun sedetik kemudian keadaan berbalik. Menyisakan tubuh Omoi menempel rapat pada tanah gersang lapangan tanpa bisa bergerak kembali.

" A-apa itu tadi?" Suara Karui terdengar rendah, memberi pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat bagaimana rekan setimnya menembus tubuh Naruto bagai hantu, sesuatu yang baru untuk di lihat oleh matanya." H-hantu?"

Mata coklat Raikage mengkilat tajam memandang tubuh Naruto yang kini sudah menapak ditanah. Selama hidupnuya didunia shinobi, ia sering melihat Jutsu-jutsu baru mulai dari yang lemah hingga yang sangat hebat, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat dengan jelas Jutsu seperti itu, dan yang lebih membuat Raikage ketiga tercengang adalah, Naruto mengunakan jutsu anehnya tanpa mengunakan segel tangan, sesuatu yang sangat sulit di lakukan bahkan oleh Shinobi sekelas dirinya. Bibir lurus Raikage tiba-tiba melengkung, menampakan seringai menyeramkan yang mampu membuat anak kecil mengkeret lalu menangis.

Tindakanya memasukan bocah itu dalam sekuat Ninja Kumo ternyata cukup tepat, dengan kemampuanya itu, dia bisa menjadikan Naruto Shinobi yang handal kelak. Entah hanya perasaan Raikage saja atau memang benar, ia merasa, kalau bocah pirang tidak sopan yang berani memangilnya ' Oji-san'itu, sampai saat ini masih menyembunyikan kekuatan penuhnya.

" Surai kuning cerah menyerupai mentari. Kekuatan, tak terdukan yang menakutkan. Sosok shinobi baru yang akan menguncang dunia,,Uzumaki Naruto, mulai sekarang kau akan dikenal sebagi' Taiyo Kumogakure'{Matahari Kumogakure},,,BWAAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa mengerikan Raikage membuat Karui mengambil inisiatif menjauh. Melihat pemimpinya seperti itu, jujur saja bagi Karui seperti melihat seekor monster ganas dengan dua tanduk banteng, mahluk gaib yang sering ia lihat dibuku dongeng, sosok jahat pemakan anak kecil." Mengerikan!"

**TBC**

A/N: hoy!

Gw jawab kebingungan kalian.

6 thn yang dimaksud Naruto, sebenarnya hanya mengikuti pertangalan, untuk kedepanya belum tentu sama dengan di Canon" Susah njelasinya"

meski seperti kembali kemasa lalu, tapi nyatanya tidak, ini perpindahan dimensi bukan masa lalu.

Umur naru gede 19 tahun dan Naru kecil 13 th.{ gw ambil dari 19 dikurangi 6= 13, tepat ketika narutobaru lulus dari ujian genin.}

meski ada kesamaan dengan dimensi naru gede{canon} tapi di dimensi ini gw bikin ada perbedaan. Seperti raikage ke-3 yang masih hidup dan masih banyak lagi, akan terkuak di chapter-chapter depan.

naruto, memiliki dua sharingan, milik abito dan Kakashi yang sudah mati ketika perang besr vs kaguta!.

meski memiliki sharingan Naruto tidak akan bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan.

Cukup segini dari gw, kalo ada yang kurang jelas, silakan bertanya pada kolom review maupun Pm. Fict ini emang beda dari Canon, mohon kalian jangan protes masalah carakter yang harusnya udah mati, tapi difict ini masih hidup atau sebaliknya. Ini berasal dari pemikiran gw, bukan Master MK yang angung.

Sekian dari gw, berikan dukungan kalian lewat Review ya. Segala saran, ktitik, pujian maupun. Flame gw terima dengan lapang dada.

Review kalian, semakin membuat gw lebih bersemangat melanjutkan karya-karya gw selama ini.

Sampai disini perjumpaan kita, gw Karasumaru.666

Goooooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi: Masashi Kishimoto. **

" **Taiyo Kumogakure "**

**-5-5-5-5-5-5-**

**Pair: Naruto. U x Anko. M**

**Rating :T-M**

**Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual. Strong Naru.**

**999999**

**99999**

**999**

**Sumarry: Meningalkan perang akibat kesalahan jutsu. Naruto Uzumaki kembali memulai debutnya di dunia elemental sebagai shinobi dari Desa petir, Kumogakure.**

" **GLORIA"**

**-5-5-5-5-5-5**

**5-5-5-5-**

**-5-5-5**

**5-5**

**5**

**Chapter 3 : Jinchuriki Ninbi!**

Trank,,,trank,,trank,,,

Duarrr,,,,

Denting logam berdenging ngilu menusuk lembar-lembar saraf pendengaran. Empat tubuh berbeda postur saling bergelut di antara taburan debu dan tanah yang berhamburan bebas mengelilingi hampir seluruh hamparan tanah seluas kurang dari lima puluh meter persegi dengan tonjolan batu karang sebesar mobil berdiri gagah di atas tanah coklat Graining Tround Kumogakure.

Sesosok tubuh melesat keluar dari balik gumpalan debu coklat. Pria besar berkulit gelap berkacamata hitam itu berdiri dengan postur tegap santai di ujung lapangan, lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah pintu goa. Sosok itu menyarungkan satu persatu pedangnya yang berjumpa tujuh buah kemasing-masing sarung kayu yang berada tepat di belakang pungungngnya." Yoyoyo,,,skill kalian sudah cukup baik yo, hanya saja kerja sama kalian harus lebih di tingkatkan lagi bakayaro konoyarao." Jinchuriki ekor delapan, Killer Bee berdiri gagah di depan tiga sosok remaja calon Chunnin dari Kumogakure. Laki-laki yang selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam dan tujuh pedang itu melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang kadang membuat orang awam berangapan kalau laki-laki itu mengalami keterbelakangan mental.

Omoi, Karui dan Naruto hanya bisa menganguk mendengarkan nasehat kurang niat dari Bee. Ketiga pemuda itu duduk selonjoran di atas tanah tanpa alas. Dua jam bergulat Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu dengan laki-laki berotot di depan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membakar hampir seluruh cadangan energi masing-masing anggota tim Samui.

Karui, satu-satunya Konoichi di tim itu mengerutu sendiri. Tangan jenjangnya menyambar sebuah botol air mineral yang ia letakan di tas senjatanya di belakang punggung, meneguknya bringas sebelum kemudian ia lempar pada Omoi yang dengan sigap menagkapnya." Bee-sama, kerja sama tim kami hancur karena dia!" Jari lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto yang duduk disamping Omoi.

"Apa-apa an kau ini!" Naruto menyangkal, tanganya bergerak gesit merampas botol air dari tangan Omoi." Baru seminggu ini aku bergabung dengan tim kalian, jadi wajar kalau aku belum bisa menyesuaikan pergerakan kelompok ini."

Karui mendengus." Bee-sama, kenapa dia harus masuk tim kami?. Kenapa tidak masuk tim-tim yang lain saja?" Gadis bersurai merah itu menatap Bee dengan padangan menuntut. Yah,,sebenarnya Karui kurang setuju kalau Naruto bergabung dengan tim Samui, menurutnya keberadaan si pirang di kelompoknya hanya akan merusak kerjasama tim yang selama ini di bangun antara ia dan Omoi.

" Aku tidak tahu yo,,," Bee mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh." Semua keputusan ada di tangan Raikage-sama. Kau bisa bertanya padanya langsung kalau kau mau Yo,,"

Karui diam, ia tidak bisa lagi menyangkal. Percuma saja protes kalau sudah berurusan dengan Raikage. Semua yang sudah di tentukan oleh pria tua itu mempunyai hukum mutlak, Karui masih cukup waras untuk menentang perintah Raikage. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus mengikutinya meski pada kenyataanya, Karui tidak menyukainya.

" Hah,,sudahlah Karui!" Omoi yang awalnya hanya diam saja mulai bersuara. Meski berada cukup lama berada satu tim dengan Karui, namun pemikirannya dengan gadis galak itu agaknya tidak sama.

Jika Karui terkesan kurang suka dengan keberadaan Naruto, maka lain lagi dengan Omoi. Laki-laki bersurai pitih lancip ini seperrtinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia malah cukup senang dengan adanya Naruto di timnya karena akan ada orang lain yang menjadi samsak tinju Karui kalau gadis itu marah. Bukan rahasia umum lagi memang kalau gadis merah itu terkenal akan temperamentalnya, dan selama ini yang menjadi pelampiasanya adalah Omoi. Mungkin keberadaan Naruto bisa mengurangi penderitaan Omoi kedepanya.

Karui menatap teman setimya tidak percaya." Apa-apaan ka—"

"Sudahlah Karui!" Omoi memotong perkataan Karui dengan nada sedikit tinggi." Sepertinya kemampuan Naruto cukup tinggi, jadi aku yakin keberadaanya di tim kita akan cukup membantu kedepanya. Mungkin sekarang dia memang belum bisa berakselerasi dengan pergerakan kita berdua, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku yakin Naruto pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Cih,,dasar kau ini!" Karui bangkit, ia menepuk-nepuk rok belakangnya untuk menyingkirkan debu-debu yang hingap disana.

"Kau mau kemana?"

" Pulang, latihan kali ini sudah selesai kan!" Gadis itu membungkuk sebentar pada Bee sebelum kemudian melesat menjauh menuju perdesaan

Omoi mendesah pasrah." Terserah kau sajalah." Omoi ikut berdiri." Ayo Naruto!"

"Tidak, aku masih ingin di sini sebentar, kalian duluan saja!"

"Baiklah, Kami duluan!" Omoi mengalihkan perhatianya kepada Killer Bee." Kami duluan Bee-sama." Remaja bersurai putih itu membungkuk. Begitu mendapat angukan dari Bee. Omoi langsung melesat pergi, menyusul Karui yang sudah terlebih dulu menjauh.

" **Bee,, anak ini memiliki dua aliran chakra berbeda di dalam tubuhnya."**

Suara berat yang berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya menyentak Killer Bee yang sedari tadi begitu asik mencoret-coret buku kecil di tanganya dengan sebatang pensil.' He,em,,Apa dia juga jinchuriki Yoo…?'

"**Hentikan logat anehmu itu jika berbicara denganku**!**"** Gyuuki mengeram. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa dari sekian banyak orang normal di Kumo, hanya Bee yang bisa mengakses penuh Chakranya. Nada marah sang ekor delapan hanya di balas gelengan oleh Kiler Bee, membuat Gyuuki mendesah pasrah**." Aku belum bisa memastikanya, karena Chakra lain yang ada di tubuh bocah pirang itu terasa sangat kecil jika di bandingan dengan Chakra kami, para Bijju!"**

Killer Bee menganguk.' Untuk sementara ini kita lihat saja perkembanganya, kalau dia terbukti berbahaya, baru kita bertindak, yo'

Terlalu menghayati pembicaraanya dengan sang parner membuat Bee, tidak sadar kalau orang yang sejak tadi mereka perdebatkan sudah pergi dari tempat itu.' Dia sudah pergi Yoo…?'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" HWAAAH KENYANGNYA…!"

Suara teriakan lantang penuh kelegaan sukses menjadi perhatian seluruh orang yang sore itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengisi perut di sebuah kedai Yakiniku. Para pembeli tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum mereka melihat tingkah ajaib sesosok Genin yang kalau itu barus aja menghabiskan sembilan porsi Yakiniku dalam kurun waktu cukup singkat.

Dengan tampang puas Naruto menepuk-nepuk perunya yang membuncit mirip wanita hamil. Meski tidak senikmat Ramen Ichiraku namun Yakiniku sepertinya cukup berhasil membuat nafsu makan Naruto kembali meningkat. Pemuda itu nyengir saat pria tua pemilik keda itu tersenyum seraya menyerahkan segelas minuman dingin sebagi bonus tambahan untuk si pirang.

" Terimakasih, Jiji!"

"Tidak masalah, nak." Dengan senyum tergurat di wajah tuanya, laki-laki itu menyahut. Yah, segelas minuman tidak masalah ia gelontorkan, asalkan itu bisa membuat si pirang semakin sering mampir kekedainya. Seorang pelangan dengan nafsu makan besar sama saja menjadi tambang uang untuk sang pemilik kedai.

" Aa,,yah jiji, tolong bungkus satu ya!" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya keatas, memberi kode untuk sang pemilik kedai bahwa ia masih butuh pelayanan. Pemuda pirang itu ingat kalau apartemen yang baru di tempati masih kosong, jadi ia belum mempunyai peralatan apapun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Dari pada sibuk mondar-mandir hanya untuk mencari makan. Naruto memtuskan untuk menyetok makanan jadi saja untuk makan malamnya nanti.

" Ok, nak!"

Setelah membayar semua makanan yang telah ia nikmati, Naruto melangkah kelur Kedai dengan di antar senyum merekah sang pemilik. Dengan langkah seringan bulu merpati pemuda pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya membelah kerumunan warga desa Kumo. Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari satu minggu ia menetap di Desa ini. Perlakuan para penduduk Kumo sekarang, sangat berbeda jauh dengan penduduk Konoha saat ia masih kecil dulu.

Di sini ia mendapatkan sapan dan senyuman ramah, sedangkan di Konoha hanya tatapan membunuh dan hinaan yang selalu mengisi waktunya. Naruto cukup betah berada di sini, ia tidak harus pilih-pilih tempat makan hanya untuk mengisi perut, semua orang di sini menerimanya dengan baik. Kabar yang mengatakan kalau para orang-orang dari Desa petir ini ganas-ganas ternyata tidak sepenuhnya benar. Menurut Naruto mereka cukup baik.

Begitu memasuki sebuah gang yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju apartemen barunya, perubahan suasana mulai dapat Naruto rasakan. Keramaian Desa yang tadi sempat pemuda Uzumaki itu tiliki perlahan-lahan mulai memudar begitu langkah kakinya semakin dalam memasuki gang sempit yang sekarang ia lewati. Terkadang memang masih ada beberapa Shinobi yang melintas, namun Naruto tidak bisa mendengar cicitan-cicitan penduduk Kumo lagi disekitar tempat itu.

"Sepertinya tempat ini jarang di lewati orang!" Naruto bergumam sendiri, tangan kananya yang membawa bungkusan plastic putih ia putar-putar, sedikit iseng untuk mengatasi kebosanan.

Dua hari yang lalu ketika ia tengah melarikan diri dari amukan Karui, Naruto berhasil menemukan jalan sempit ini. awalnya pemuda itu hanya ingin mengunakan gang itu untuk bersembunyi, tapi rasa penasaran akhirnya memaksa Naruto untuk menyusuri tempat itu lebih dalam. Dan entah keberuntungan atau apa, ternyata jalan itu berujung tepat di belakan bangunan berlantai empat yang Naruto ketahui adalah apartemenya sendiri.

Tentu saja, penemuan ini merupakan sesuatu yang cukup berarti untuk Naruto karena tanpa di ketahui siapa pun kecuali pemuda kuning itu sendiri, ia sering tersesat menuju aprtemenya. Jalan Kumo yang begitu banyak cabang serta tikungan sering membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menentukan arah. Jadi, mengingat hal itu, penemuan lorong sempit ini menjadi berkah tersendiri. Jalurnya yang hanya satu arah, membuat Naruto akan dengan mudah mencapai apartemenya.

"Ugh,,kumohon j-jangan ahh,,,"

Suara desahan yang berisi penolakan menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto. Dua kali melewati jalan sepi itu, tidak membuat si pemuda pirang serta merta langsung familiar dengan keadaan sekitar. Dengan pandangan tajam Naruto menyisir setiap sudut tempat itu dengan teliti. Luas jalan yang tidak lebih dari dua setengah meter membuat putra Yondaime Hokage Konoha itu bisa dengan mudah menemukan asal suara.

Tepat di bawah tiang listrik, dua pria dewasa tengah berdempetan. Walau matahari sudah sangat condong keselatan, tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat adanya sosok lain di antara tubuh mereka yang mengeliat-ngeliat tidak nyaman. Bahu masing-masing dua pria itu naik turun di karenakan aktifitas tangan mereka yang begitu liar meraba-raba sosok mungil bersurai pirang pucat yang saat ini ada di dekapan tubuh mereka dan dinding.

" Kumohon, j-jangan,,,hiks,,,"

"Diam!"

Alis Naruto yang awalnya sudah menukik semakin menungging begitu mendengar nada pengampunan dan pemaksaan dari mulut-mulut tiga orang di depanya. Mata hitam pemuda itu menajam ketika salah satu dari pria dewasa di depanya melempar sebuah kain kumal secara sembarang kebelakang. Melalui pengamatan Naruto, kain itu adalah potongan baju yang dirobek paksa, karena dari sisi-sisi pada benda itu tidak adanya kesan rapi jahitan sama sekali.

Tanpa menunggu adegan berikutnya pun, Naruto sudah mulai paham situasinya. Ini pemerkosaan, dua pria berpakaian ala shinobi desa Kumo itu ingin melampiaskan nafsu bejat mereka pada gadis pirang itu.

Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto mengikatkan kantung berisi Yakiniku di tanganya ke ikat pingang. Tangan pemuda itu mengapai satu balok seukuran paha orang dewasa di dekat kakinya. Kedua mata hitamnya telah berganti menjadi merah darah khas Sharingan Klan Uchiha.

' Cih, brengsek!' Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, ia mendekati ketiga orang di depanya.

Terlalu sibuk melucuti pakaian sang gadis, membuat kesiagaan dan insting dua shinobi Komo itu tumpul. Kedua pria itu tidak menyadari kedatangan sosok bersurai pirang bermata merah dari belakang tubuh mereka.

Hari ini, mungkin hari terburuk bagi seorang Yugito Nii, ia tidak menyangka kalau niatnya bersembunyi di dalam gang sempit ini dari kejaran penduduk malah akan membawanya kedalam permasalahan yang lebih besar lagi.

Sebagai seorang manusia yang di korbankan untuk menampung seekor Bijju. Yukino selama ini selalu mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari sebagian penduduk maupun shinobi Kumo. Setatusnya sebagai seorang wanita bukanya membuat para pengejarnya simpati malah semakin membuat mereka menjadi.

Awalnya mereka hanya memukul ataupun mencaci, tapi akhir-akhir ini ada juga kaum adam baik Shinobi maupun non Shinobi yang mulai menginginkan tubuhnya. Tanpa segan, merekamencoba menelanjangi tubuhnya di tempat umum, ia bahkan pernah pulang keapartemenya hanya dengan mengunakan celana dan bra, karena pakaian atasnya telah lenyap di tangan salah satu Chuunin. Sumpah demi apapun, Yugito lebih memilih di pukuli sampai tulang belulangnya patah dari pada harus melayani nafsu bejat mereka.

"J-jangan ahh,,," Tubuh mungil Yugito tersentak kedepan saat sebuah tangan meremas dada kananya dengan kasar. Gadis itu menagis, ia ingin berteriak namun Yogito sadar itu tidak akan berguna. Di sini ia tidak punya seorang pun yang perduli denganya, para ninja yang patroli di sekitar tempat itu bahkan seolah tuli ketika mendengar jeritanya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, monster!" Tanpa mendengarkan permintaan Yugito, salah satu Chunin itu dengan keras memukul tangan sang konteiner ekor dua yang sejak tadi berusaha menutupi dua asetnya dari mata-mata sang Chunin. Pukulan yang cukup menyakitkan itu akhirnya mampu membuat kedua tangan Yugito yang menagkup kedua asetnya terlepas, dan Chunin itu dengan sigap langsung menagkap pergelangan tangan Yugito, lalu memasungnya kedindin." Kami hanya ingin memuskanmu hehehehe!"

"Kumohon hiks,, jangan hiks,," Yugito terus meronta, ia dapat merasakan angin sore berhembus dingin menjilat tubuh atasnya yang sekarang tanpa perlindungan.

Mata dua Chunin itu melotot, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau bocah berusia dua belas tahun di depan mereka mempunyai aset sebesar ini. Untuk sesat dua Chunin itu diam dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari dada Yugito yang sudah tidak berbalut sehelai benang pun.

"Jekpot" Salah satu Chunin bertubuh lebih besar dari rekanya, menyeringai. Ia menatap wajah rekanya yang kini juga memandangnya." Yang lebih tua dulu,ok!"

"Cih,,,terserah kau lah!"

"Ehehehe,,," Sang Chunin tadi terkekeh seram setelah mendapat persetujuan dari rekanya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kedua gundukan milik Yugito, ia tidak memperdulikan sang gadis yang terus memohon untuk di lepaskan." Tak kusangka kalau aku yang akan membobol keperawanan monster ini, hihihi!"

"TIDAK,,TIDAK,," Tubuh Yugito semakin kuat memberontak. Berusaha menjauh dari wajah sang Chunin yang mengincar dadanya." Hiks,,kumohon,,,"

" Menagis sampai air matamu kering pun kami tidak akan melepaskanmu hehehe."

Air mata dan intensitas isakan Yugito semakin meningkat begitu nafas hangat sang Chunnin mulai terasa di permukan dada kananya. Gadis itu berusaha mengunakan kakinya untuk menendang tubuh si Chunin namun usaha itu gagal karena salah satu dari dua Chunin itu berhasil mengunci kedua kakinya dalam lilitan kaki mereka.

Dengan mata yang sudah di penuhi kabut nafsu sang Chunin membuka mulutnya bersiap menerkam puncak dada kanan Yugito." Itadakimasu!"

Buakk…

Niat sang Chunin di gagalkan oleh sebuah balok kayu yang menghantam kepalanya. Besarnya tenaga yang di keluarkan Naruto membuat kayu di tanganya hancur dan tubuh Chuning itu terlempar jauh keujung lorong. Melihat temanya terlontar, Chunin lainya yang masih mengunci tubuh Yugito menoleh kebelakang, untuk sekedar mencari tahu siapa sosok yang berani-beraninya mengangu kesenagan mereka.

"Eh?" Belum juga ia bisa mengidentifikasi pelaku pemukulan, mata Chunin itu melotot saat kerah bajunya di tarik dengan kuat kebelakang. Tanpa perlawanan berlebih, Naruto melempar tubuh sang Chunin dengan sangat kuat kearah tembok jalan. Bunyi gedebuk mewarnai suasana sepi jalan saat pungung pria berpangkat Chunin tersebut menghantam dinding beton hingga menimbulkan retakan besar di sana.

Untuk sesaat Naruto memperhatikan keadaan Yugito. Tubuh gadis itu sudah jatuh terduduk ditanah dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya sendiri yang bergetar.

"BRENGSEK,,," Chunin pertama yang mendapat salam hangat dari Naruto mulai berdiri. Laki-laki itu meraung, darah kental terlihat mengalir dari luka di kening kirinya. Ia memandang keadaan temannya yang juga mulai berdiri, lalu mengalihkan perhatianya kesosok berpakaian putih yang tadi menyerang mereka." Siapa kau, hah!"

Naruto diam, ia tidak bersuara sedikit pun untuk menagapi murka sang Chunin. Kepala pirang itu tertunduk, kedua tanganya terkepal dengan sangat erat hingga menghasilkan luka di telapak tanganya sendiri akibat tertusuk kuku jari.

Sang Chunin mengeram, ia sudah berniat menerjang Naruto andai saja temanya yang tadi menghantam tembok tidak menahan pergerakanya." Siapa kau,,,?" Si Chunin berbadan kecil bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit santai, tapi meski begitu sebuah kunai sudah berada di gengamanya.

",,,"

"Jangan diam saja brengsek!"

" Kalian!"

Kedua tubuh ninja Kumogakure itu berjengit ketika mendengar suara tanpa nada milik Naruto. Bulu kudu mereka tiba-tiba berdiri saat aura membunuh kuat tiba-tiba menyumbat sistem pernafasan keduanya. Ketika Naruto mulai membalik tubuhnya, isting Shinobi mereka berdua langsung menjerit, memberi peringatan pada sang pemilik untuk segera menguatkan pertahanan. Dua shinobi itu mengangkat masing-masing kunai mereka untuk mempertahankan diri andai-andai sosok pengangu kesenagan mereka tiba-tiba menyerang.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengeluarka sebuah kunai dari kantung ninjanya. Gerakan Naruto di artikan sebagai perlawanan oleh dua Chunin asal Kumo tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat kepala Naruto yang awalnya menunduk terangkat dan menampilkan dua mata merah melotot dan garis-garis kasar di kedua masing-masing pipinya.

"SAMPAH!"

Dengan kedua mata yang membulat dan rahang mengantung dua Chunin asal Kumo itu hanya mampu terbengong. Mata zetan klan Uchiha seakan membuat tubuh keduanya terpaku di tempat.

"U-uchiha,,,?"

Salah satu di antara keduanya mencicit kurang yakin. Bagaimana ada seorang Uchiha di Kumogakure? Siapa orang itu? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana nasib mereka nanti?. Laki-laki itu menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan kasar, seorang Uchiha sangat terkenal dengan kekuatan matanya maupun kekejamanya.

Kedua mata Chunin itu kembali melotot saat sosok di depanya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan dan muncul kembali tepat di antara tubuh keduanya. Memanfaatkan keterkejutan mushnya, Naruto langsung menyabetkan kunai di tangan kananya secara vertikal ke masing-masing kaki kedua Chunnin di sekelilingnya secara bergantian.

"ARGGGGGG,,,"

Tubuh kedua Chunnin itu jatuh berlutu saat Naruto dengan cukup dalam menyayat kedua paha mereka. Seragan sang Uzumaki bukan hanya sampai di sana. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan setengah lingkaran dengan memanfaatkan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan, tumit kaki yang terangkat menghantam dagu Chunin di kananya tanpa bisa di hindari, tubuh sang chunin kembali terlempar dengan kuat kesamping, mengancurkan tembok pembatas jalan yang tidak mampu menahan laju tubuhnya.

Melalui ekor matanya Naruto dapat melihat satu Chunin yang masih berlutut di samping nya mencoba menyabetkan kunai kearah pinggulnya. Menambah kekuatan pada tangan, Naruto melompat keudara dengan kepala mnghadap kebawah. Dapat ia lihat wajah panic sang Chunnin karena seranganya dapat di baca. Naruto yang melayang di atas kepala sang Chunin langsung mencengkram kepala pria itu, tangan lainya yang masih mengengam sebilah kunai langsung ia tancapkan di bahu kiri ninja terebut.

Slap…

"ARAG—" Lolongan kesakitan Ninja itu terpotong karena Naruto tanpa ampun langsung menyentakan kepala sang Chuunin dengan keras kebawah, mengadu tengkorang dengan tanah.

Dengan pongah Naruto melompat menjauhi dua tubuh Ninja bersetatus Chunnin dari Kumo yang masih merintih-rintih di tempat mereka terkapar. Masih dengan wajah kerasnya Naruto melangkah perlahan mendekari tubuh lemah Ninja Kumo yang kepalanya masih terbenam di tanah. Pemuda pirang itu berjongkok, mencengkram kerah baju belakang shinobi itu dan dengan kasar langsung menariknya keatas untuk memaksanya berdiri dan menpertemukan wajah keduanya dalam satu gadis lurus.

Dengan wajah berlumur darah dan tanah, Chunin itu memberanikan diri menatap mata orang yang tadi telah menghajarnya." S-siapa k-kau,,,?" Dengan suara lemah sang Chunnin bertanya. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menagis saat ekspresi keras masih ada di wajah Naruto.

" Aku ingi sekali membunuh kalian." Naruto menajamkan pandanganya, membuat sang Chunnin kehilangan rona wajahnya." Tapi,,,mengingat aku masih baru menjadi Shinobi desa Kumo, kali ini kalian kubiarkan hidup,,,"

Tanpa sadar sang Chuning menghembuskan nafas lega, awalnya ia berfikir hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat dunia. Pemuda bermata merah itu sangat kuat, ia bisa mengalahkan dia dan temanya yang merupakan Chunnin dalam waktu sangat singkat tanpa sebuah ninjutsu maupun kenjutsu. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk menag melawan pemuda pirang itu.

"Tapi,,," Naruto sengaja mengantung kata-katanya untuk menambah tekanan mental. Pemuda itu sedikit muak ketika melihat wajah Chunin dicengkramanya mulai meringis senang." Sekali lagi kau mengangu gadis itu atau yang lainya, aku tidak akan segan lagi memisahkan kepala dari lehermu!"

Merasa masih sayang nyawa, Chunin itu menganguk. Ia tidak punya pilihan saat ini untuk di perdebatkan dengan pemuda itu. Salah sedikit saja berbicara maka habislah ia." B-baik,,,"

" Bagus,,sekarang enyahlah!" Dengan gerakan simpel, Naruto mengayunkan tubuh si Chunin kearah di mana satu temanya menunggu dalam dekapan lelap puluhan batu bata.

Yugito memberanikan diri untuk mengankat kepalanya yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di antar kedua lututnya sendiri. Manik hitam gadis itu bergulir dengan sedikit bergetar kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar. Mata sembab sang gadis Ninbi menajam saat pandanganya menagkap sesosok tubuh berbalut baju putih dan clana hitam khas shinobi desa kelahiranya berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Sosok itu terlihat tengah mengatur nafas entah untuk apa. Posisi tubuhnya yang membelakangi Yugito membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melihat jelas seperti apa rupa dari sosok itu.

Meski pakaian yang di kenakan sosok itu sama dengan dua Chunin yang tadi hampir menodai kehormatanya, tapi Yugito yakin kalau orang itu bukanlah bagian dari mereka. Untuk kali ini saja, bolehkan dia berharap kalau masih ada orang lain yang mau melindunginya. Bolehkan ia berharap kalau sosok itu datang karena berniat menolongnya?.

Meski seorang Jinchuriki, Yukito juga manusia, ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang baik dari teman, orang tua maupun rekan. Jika boleh jujur, dia lelah terus berada dalam posisi seperti sekarang, selalu di salahkan, di angap monster, tidak memiliki kehormatan dan bertingkah lemah. Apakah belum puas selama ini mereka menyiksa fisiknya? Apa sikapnya yang selalu pasrah dalam menangapi tindakan bengis para penduduk salah? Ia tidak melawan bukan karena ia lemah, tapi karena gadis itu berharap supaya para warga Kumo sadar kalau ia juga manusia yang memiliki kelemahan dan bukanya monster ekor dua yang sangat berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau lihat hem?"

"Eh?" Yugito mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Ia memurtar kepalanya kedepan masih dengan tampang blank. Di suguhi dengan hitam onlx menyerupai miliknya membuat gadis dua belas tahun itu mematung untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh kesamping, kedepan, kesamping, kedepan dan akhirnya berhenti saat sebuah tangan memegang pucuk kepalanya.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu lebih lama lagi, besok pagi lehermu pasti kram!" Pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali menarik tanganya dan ia letakan di atas lutut. Posisinya yang tengah berjongkok membuat ia dapat dengan jelas memandang wajah Yugito.

"Hey?" Naruto kembali memanggil, tapi gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu masih saja diam.' Ada apa dengannya?' Naruto mengusap keningnya guna menghilangkan beberapa tetes keringat yang mengalir di sana akibat olahraga malam tadi.

"Aww…!" Bersamaan dengan pekikan nyaring nan imut itu kepala pirang Yugito tertarik kebelakang. Ia mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang baru saja di tarik oleh tangan pemuda di depanya. Kesadaran Yugito kembali, ia dengan cepat menatap mata Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Seolah tahu dengan arti tatapn Yugito yang mengandung kecurigaan padanya pemuda itu langsung nyengir, mencoba memberi kesan baik pada pertemuan pertama ini." Hehehehe,,,santai saja" Naruto bangkit, tubuhnya menjulang tinggi membuat Yugito harus mendongkrak untuk menatap wajah pemuda di depanya.

"A-ano,,siapa kau?" Yugito mencicit, rasa takut masih bisa terdengar di sela-sela nada suaranya.

" Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, kau sendiri?." Naruto menunduk, berusaha beradu pandang dengan Yugito, tapi gagal karena gadis kucing itu buru-buru menundukan kembali kepalanya. Tubuh gadis dua belas tahun tersebut masih sama seperti sebelumnya, memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan pungung yang ia rapatkan pada tembok.

"Aku, Yugito nii!" Singkat dan cukup padat.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, ia baru sadar kalau gadis ini memiliki rupa yang hampir sama dengan jinchuriki ekor dua yang dulu bertarung denganya ketika perang dunia Shinobi ke empat. Yah,,dari dulu Naruto memang belum pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Yugito. Pertemuan pertama mereka pun saat usianya sembilan belas tahun dan itupun saat Yugito sudah di bangkitkan dengan Edo Tensei oleh Kabuto.

"Kau,,,Jinchuriki ekor dua?" Naruto kemali berjongkok, ia ingin membandingkan wajah remaja dua belas tahun itu dengan Yugito di masanya dulu. Tapi sepertinya niat tersebut urung karena Yugito langsung menunduk saat Naruto menyebutnya sebagai jinchiriki ekor dua." Hey,, kenapa?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yugito menahan isakanya yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Perkataan Naruto yang menyebut ' Jinchuriki' tanpa di sadari oleh pelakunya membuat Yugito kembali teringat akan setatusnya sebagai wadah monster yang tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang. Gadi itu mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan cukup keras, masa bodoh dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka baru yang ia dapat karena kesalahanya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mendesah. "Hah,,," Naruto bangkit, ia menepuk pelan kepala Yugito. Sosok di depanya terlihat sanga rapuh, begitu berbeda dengan apa yang di gambarkan Killer Bee dulu." Sudahlah,,,sekarang lebih baik ku antar kau pulang!"

Yugito mengangkat wajahnya, ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar nada suara Naruto yang tidak berubah sama sekali meski telah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Saat Onlx kelamnya bertabrakan langsung dengan mata Naruto, Yugito cepat-cepat kembali menunduk, sepertinya ia masih belum berani bertatap wajah dengan orang asing di depanya." A-apa kau tidak benci padaku?" Dengan takut-takut Yugito mulai mencari kepastian. Pandangan gadis itu tertuju lurus pada alas kaki yang dikenakan Naruto.

Alis Naruto mengkerut, tidak mengerti." Benci?" pemuda pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya kekiri." Untuk apa aku membencimu, memangnya kau punya salah apa padaku?"

Kedua tangan yang melingkari kakinya semakin mengerat, angin dingin yang menyapu tubuh atasnya yang telanjang ia hiraukan." Kurasa aku memang tidak mempunyai salah apapun padamu. Tapi aku ini Jinchuriki, wadah monster yang di benci semua orang,, bukanya seharusnya kau juga membenciku?"

"Astaga!"Naruto mendesah, tanganya yang masih berada di pucuk kepala Yugito ia gerakan dengan pola acak. Tindakan itu sukses mendapat perhatian dari si gadis." Dengar ya! aku tidak akan pernah membencimu hanya karena kau seorang Jinchuriki. Kau manusia dan bukan moster seperti apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang ku, ok!" Naruto nyengir, tangannya terjulur mencoba memberi bantuan untuk Yugito berdiri. Ia memang tidak pandai dalam menghibur seorang gadis yang sedang bersedih, tapi lebih baik berusaha dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan?

" Benarkah?" Yugito bertanya dengan nada berharap. Tangan gadis itu mulai menghapus sisa air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi mulusnya.

Naruto menganguk, tanganya dengan sabar masih terjulur menungu sang gadis menyambut." He'em"

" Yakin?"

"Tentu!"

"Sumpah?"

"Sumpah!"

" Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tidak!" kening Naruto mulai berkedut. Tanganya yang masih terjulur agak bergetar. Terlalu lama dalam posisi itu membuat siku-siku lenganya kesemutan.

" Benarkah?

"KAU SUDAH MENGATAKAN ITU TADI!" Akhirnya pemuda itu meledak. Matanya melotot, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya naik turun seperti orang habis tengelam.

" Hehehe,,maaf" Bukanya takut, Yukito malah nyengir. Meski pemuda di depanya tengah memasang tampang seram tapi Yugito tidak menemukan adanya pandangan benci maupun dendam dari permata hitam Shinobi pirang di depanya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang di dapatkan oleh gadis itu.

"Dasar!" Naruto mendesah." Ya sudah, ayo cepat kita pergi!"

Yugito menganguk, tanpa ragu tangan gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi masih mengantung di depan wajahnya. Gadis itu, sepertinya melupakan sesuatu yang cukup penting, sesuatu yang membuat ia dari tadi merapat pada tembok dengan dua tangan bersilang di depan lututnya.

Begitu Yugito telah berdiri sempurna, kulit wajah tan Naruto lambat laun berubah menjadi merah. Bagaimana tidak?, di depanya seorang gadis remaja berwajah manis berdiri tegak, mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak berbalut apapun. Dada besar nya mengacung menantang gravitasi. Tonjolan di pucuk gunung kembar milik Yugito mencuat keluar, yang mungkin di akibatkan oleh udara dingin yang terus membelai bagian itu. Naruto diam ,mata hitamnya menjelajah dengan puas daerah sensitive milik Yugito dengan leluasa karena sang pemilik yang tak kunjung menutupi asetnya.

Yugito masih tersenyum, gadis ini tidak sadar kalau senyum yang di tampilkan oleh Naruto sudah berbeda arti dengan beberapa saat yang lalu." Ayo pergi!". Dengan percaya dirinya Yugito menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera menjauh dari gang itu.

' Astaga Ero-sannin!' Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Pemuda itu masih diam di tempat dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari dada Yugito. Benda bulat itu bergoncang ketiga gadis pirang itu mulai berjalan, membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba memanas.

"Eh?" Yugito menghentikan langkahnya yang baru dua jejak itu karena sosok yang tanganya masih ia gengam tak kunjung mengikuti pergerakanya." Ada apa?" Kelopak mata Yugito mengerling binggung saat sosok itu bukanya menjawab malah terkekeh.

"Ehehhehehe,,, besar dan berisi,,,"

'Besar dan berisi?' Kening Yugito mengkerut, gadis itu melepaskan gengaman tanganya dengan Naruto lalu berdiri tegak menghadap sang ninja dengan kedua tangan berkacak pingang. Pose menantang yang semakin membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena sajian mengairahkan dari body atas tubuh Yugito.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Hehehehe,,,Aku mencintai ajaranmu Ero-sannin!" Naruto bergumam, hidung pemuda itu mulai mengucurkan darah segar.

Seakan ada angin Edukasi yang masuk ke dalam kepala kuningnya, Yugito mulai paham arti kata-kata Naruto' Besar dan berisi, '**Ero**'-sannin,,jangan-jangan!' Dengan geraka takut-takut Yugito menunduk, mengikuti arah pandang mata hitam Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAA,,JANGAN LIHAT!" Jeritan gadi muda itu melengking hampir terdengar di seluruh dataran desa Kumo. Dengan kecepatan dewa, gadis itu segera menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada. Usaha yang sia-sia, kerena seberapa pun ia mencoba menutupinya tetap masih ada bagian-bagian tertentu yang menonjol keluar. Dan untuk saat-saat seperti ini Yugito mengutuk kelebihanya memiliki Oppai terlalu besar di usianya yang masih belia.

"Ehehehehe,,,ayo Neko-chan,,remas sedikit ya" Naruto maju dengan kedua tangan yang ia gerak-gerakan seakan ingin meremas."Khukhukhu,,,"

"T-tidak,,mundur!" Yugito mundur. Gadis itu kembali berjongkok begitu sadar usahanya untuk menutupi seluruh asetnya hanya tindakan sia-sia.

" Ayolah, sekali saja?" Naruto terus maju. Mata hitamnya berkilat tajam mengingatkan Yugito pada seekor serigala menemukan mangsanya.

"Tidak! Menjauh,,,KYAAAAAAAA!"

Dan teriakan Yugito kembali meledak. Pertemuan dua Jinchuriki akan mengawali tali persahabatan mereka berdua. Apakah Yugito akan selamat dari taring kemesuman sang Rubah? Ataukah malah sebaliknya?

Mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan" Keluar dari mulut singa, masuk mulut buaya" Cocok untuk mengambarkan keadaan sang Ninbi sekarang.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**TBC**

A\N akhir yang nyeleneh ya? Hahahahaha

Entah mengapa otak ngeres gw tiba-tiba kambuh disaat-saat seperti ini,

Maaf kalau chap kali ini mengecewaka ya, gw ngetiknya pas dari jam sepuluh and kelar jam empat subuh jadi banyak factor alam yang sedikit banyaknya memecah konsentrasi gw.

Untuk yang tanya kelanjutan fic ini, tenang aja, ni fict akan terus lanjut walau jadwal updetnya kagak pasti.

Untuk pair, gw masih binggung mau single apa harem, tapi yang pasti Anko tetep masuk di sini. Umur Yugito disini gw arang sendiri, jadi kalau tidak sesuai ama di Canon maaf aja yeah.

Naruto masuk tim Samui, dan ia akan mengikuti ujian genin sebagai Shinobi Kumo. and disana ntar awal pertemuan Naru ama Anko.

Kalau masih ada yang kurang kalian mengerti bisa kalian tanyakan lewat review,pm atupun fb..muda-mudahan bisa gw jawan di chapter depan ya.

**Segini aja ya bacotan dari gw,. ****And terimakasih banget buat kalian semua yang mendukung karya-karya gw. Gw sadar kualitas fict gw masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi gw masih butuh tuntunan dari kalian semua buat memperbaiki fict-fict gw yang lain. jangan pernah bosen ngasih masukan atau negur gw yah, karena bagaimanapun juga setiap usul kalian adalah penambah semangat gw.**

**Cukup sekian dari gw. Karasumaru.666 gooooooooo.**


End file.
